Verwirrung
by callisto24
Summary: Nathan Petrelli zweifelt an sich selbst.


Titel: Verwirrung

Fandom: Heroes/Gilmore Girls

Genre: Crossover, Drama

Charaktere: Nathan Petrelli/Jess Mariano

Rating: PG-13

Warnungen: Spoiler für Heroes, Staffel 3, Volumen 4 – Finale. Wer ganz genau hinsieht, entdeckt vielleicht eine leise Andeutung an Petrellicest.

Inhalt: Nathan Petrelli fühlt sich verloren.

Disclaimer: Nichts davon gehört mir, und ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld.

*

Etwas stimmte nicht mit ihm.

Nathan Petrelli war sich dessen sicher, sicherer als er sich jemals zuvor einer Sache gewesen war. Und er war sich stets sicher gewesen, immer, sein Leben lang… bis… bis auf…

Nathan schüttelte den Kopf, als könne er dadurch seine Gedanken klären, auch wenn die Erfahrung ihn gelehrt hatte, dass ihm diese Bewegung ebenso wenig weiterhalf wie stundenlanges Starren auf den Ozean, wie stupides Joggen immer die gleiche Strecke hinauf oder hinunter oder die Tatsache, dass er sich hin und wieder einen Drink zu viel genehmigte.

Ganz im Gegenteil – der Alkohol verschlimmerte seine Verwirrung, verwandelte die unklaren, nebulösen Sorgen, die ihn plagten ohne Form oder Gestalt anzunehmen, in regelrechte Angstzustände, aus denen zu befreien, ihm jedesmal unmöglich schien.

Wenn es ihm dennoch gelang, dann wachte er auf wie aus einem Traum.

Und obwohl er wusste, dass er die ganze Zeit bei Bewusstsein gewesen war, schien es ihm, als tauche er wieder und wieder auf aus ein und derselben Wolke des Schreckens, die von Mal zu Mal bedrohlichere Ausmaße annahm.

Von Aufwachen zu Aufwachen wurde es schwieriger, angsteinflößender, und mit jedem sich nähernden Abend fühlte Nathan das Dunkel, die drückende Angst erneut aufsteigen.

Und manchmal kam sie nahe genug, dass ihm der Atem stockte, dass sein Herz raste, nur bei der bloßen Vorstellung, wieder in diese Tiefe zu sinken, in einen Abgrund zu fallen, aus dem es irgendwann, wie er sehr wohl wusste, kein Entkommen mehr geben würde.

Von Zeit zu Zeit schien es ihm, als stünde er mit dieser Angst nicht alleine. Von Zeit zu Zeit bemerkte er die Blicke, die sie ihm zuwarfen – sie - die anderen.

Die Menschen, die er kannte, die zu seiner Familie gehörten, und die ihn doch auf einmal betrachteten, als gehörte er nicht zu ihnen, als wäre er ein Alien, eine Gefahr, die in Schach gehalten werden sollte, beobachtet, bis jemand, von dem Nathan nicht einmal ahnen konnte, wer dies sein sollte, Entwarnung ausrief.

Schmerzhaft fühlten sich die leisen, mühsam verborgenen, und doch für ihn so auffälligen Reaktionen Angelas an, seiner Mutter.

Sie hatte ihn immer beobachtet. Er kannte es nicht anders, als dass sie ein Auge auf ihn gerichtet hielt. Und doch, seit Sylars Tod, seitdem sie ihn verbrannt hatten in dem kläglichen Versuch jede Erinnerung an den Schrecken, den er mit sich gebracht hatte, auszulöschen, war in ihren Blick eine weitere, unerwartete Komponente eingedrungen.

Eine Art Wachsamkeit, die nie mehr verschwand, die stetig in ihren Augenwinkeln lauerte. Als wäre sie stets auf dem Sprung, stets bereit einen Alarmknopf zu betätigen. Und aus einem Grund, den Nathan sich nicht erklären konnte, richtete sich all ihre Aufmerksamkeit ausschließlich auf ihn, und auf sein Verhalten.

Die neu gegründete Company, von der er sich Schritt für Schritt entfernte, in die involviert zu werden, er nach den Ereignissen des letzten Jahres ohnehin nie geplant hatte, schien ihr weitaus weniger Beachtung zu erfordern, als sein Verhalten, seine Arbeit, die Art, wie er die Tage verbrachte, und mit wem er sie verbrachte.

Nathan schnaubte. Nun, im Grunde musste sie sich darüber weniger Gedanken machen.

Das Bedürfnis für sich zu sein, hatte sich mit der Verbrennung von Sylars Leichnam ebenso rasch entwickelt, wie seine Paranoia, und Nathan fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal ob beides zusammenhing.

Vielleicht zog er sich lieber zurück, als dass er Bennets Blick in seinem Nacken spürte, oder zusammenzuckte mit der Erkenntnis, dass Matt Parkman plötzlich hinter ihm stand, die Stirn gerunzelt, seine Hand dort, wo er als Polizist eine Waffe getragen hätte.

Und dann Angela, die ihn wieder und wieder mit dieser sanften Stimme fragte, wie er sich fühlte, was er dachte, woran er sich erinnerte.

Nathan schüttelte den Kopf, und hob dann das Glas an die Lippen.

Er schmeckte den Scotch kaum noch, schmeckte zu dieser Zeit des Tages kaum noch etwas. Manchmal gewann er den Eindruck als konnte er zusehen, wie seine Sinne erstarben, vertrockneten, nur um Raum zu machen für etwas, das er nicht greifen konnte, das er vielleicht auch nicht greifen wollte.

Und dann wünschte er sich, er könne all dies hinter sich lassen. All diese Sinnlosigkeiten, die Bedeutungslosigkeit seines Lebens.

Auch ohne Matts Fähigkeit die Gedanken anderer Menschen zu lesen, erkannte Nathan in jedem Blick, in jedem Augenrollen seiner Mitarbeiter, sogar seiner Familie, wie nutzlos er geworden war, wie belanglos all seine halbherzigen Anstrengungen.

Er erinnerte sich daran, wie sie ihn gebraucht hatten, wie er vor die Mikrophone getreten war, und das Bild Stück für Stück gerade gerückt hatte. Ein Bild, das die Öffentlichkeit mehr als verstörte, und von dessen Komplexität die Bürger dieses Landes, die Menschen auf der Welt nie etwas erfahren durften.

Dies war sein Talent. Seine Redegewandtheit hatte ihm wieder einmal den Hals aus der Schlinge gezogen, seinen Posten gesichert, die Realität verschleiert, und die Möglichkeit geschaffen, dass eine neue Company die Fehler ausmerzen konnte, die er angerichtet hatte, und die Verletzungen heilen, die Sylar und seinesgleichen ihnen zugefügt hatte.

Aber danach war er im Nichts verschwunden. Seine Aufgabe war erledigt, seine Zeit um. Es gab nichts mehr, das es wert wäre, sich dafür einzusetzen.

Die langen Tage im Büro, die Aufgaben, seine Pflichten, sie bedeuteten nichts, nichts mehr. Vielleicht bedeuteten sie aber nur ihm nichts mehr, nach all dem, was er gesehen hatte.

Vielleicht spürte er auch nur, dass seine Existenz ein schlechter Scherz war, sein Leben nicht real, nicht wahrhaftig, nicht das, was es sein sollte.

Nathan hatte alles versucht, um wiederzufinden, was er verloren glaubte.

Er kämpfte um seine Familie, um Heidi und um seine Söhne. Doch es war zu spät. Die Wunde in ihr saß zu tief, und er besaß keine Argumente, die sie oder den Rest ihrer Familie, die sie wieder aufgenommen hatte, davon zu überzeugen, dass er ihre Verzeihung oder gar ihr Vertrauen verdiente.

Natürlich hätte er Räder drehen, Gelenke schmieren können, doch auch in diesem Fall zeigte sich das wissende Auge, das Angela über ihm hielt. Sie stoppte ihn, noch bevor er etwas unternehmen konnte, machte ihm klar, dass eine Rückkehr in dieses Leben nicht möglich war, nicht sein durfte.

Danach hatte er anderes versucht. Er hatte Gesellschaft gesucht und gefunden. Er erinnerte sich an Vorlieben, die er gehabt hatte, erinnerte sich an große blonde Frauen mit langen Beinen. Er trauerte um Meredith, er trauerte um Niki und um Tracy, doch seine Trauer hielt ihn nicht davon ab, Ersatz für sie zu suchen und zu finden.

Doch die Erleichterung, die er sich erhofft hatte, blieb aus. Im Gegenteil, das Unwohlsein in ihm stieg an, ein undefinierbarer Schmerz kroch an die Oberfläche, jedesmal höher, bis er es aufgab, auf die Avancen einzugehen, die ihm ohne sein eigenes Zutun, lediglich aufgrund seiner Macht und Position doch immer wieder gemacht wurden.

Und er erinnerte sich an mehr. Er erinnerte sich an Peter. Vage und verschwommen, ein Gefühl nur, keine Tatsache.

Er erinnerte sich, dass er Heidi zu seiner Frau gewählt hatte, weil sie – wenn sie ihn von der Seite ansah – dasselbe Lächeln trug, auf dieselbe Art ihren Blick niederschlug. Nur dass der Ihre hellblau und strahlend war. Peters dagegen dunkel und traurig.

Nur dass Peters Blick jetzt nicht mehr traurig wirkte, nicht mehr die Wehmut enthielt, die Nathans Herz stets zum Zittern gebracht hatte.

Peters Augen waren hart geworden, wie die eines Mannes, der mehr gesehen hat, als er jemals sehen wollte. Sie enthielten nichts mehr von der Weichheit, die in Nathan das Bedürfnis geweckt hatte, den jüngeren Bruder zu beschützen, zu umsorgen und zu trösten, wann immer dieses notwendig war.

Diese Augen blickten nun forschend. Sie schienen etwas in Nathans eigenen zu suchen, und nicht aufzugeben, obwohl sie dieses nicht finden konnten.

Eine Distanz hatte sich zwischen ihnen ergeben, die inzwischen unüberbrückbar wirkte, eine Kluft, die keiner von ihnen mehr überspringen konnte oder wollte.

Peter fehlte ihm. Nathan vermisste den Bruder schmerzlich. Und doch war ihm bewusst, dass er sich nicht zu wundern brauchte, dass nach allem, was geschehen war, die Loslösung hatte stattfinden müssen.

Nathan nahm einen weiteren Schluck, und leerte dann entschlossen sein Glas. Er griff nach der Flasche, um sich nachzuschenken, doch zögerte.

Die Dunkelheit war bereits hereingebrochen, die Nacht entfaltete sich in den Straßen unter Nathans Büro.

Wie viele Möglichkeiten hatte er, den Abend zu verbringen? Besaß er überhaupt eine Wahl, durfte oder konnte er etwas anderes tun, als sich wieder in diesem Zimmer, in diesem Raum zu betrinken, dessen Tür nur allzu gut bewacht wurde. Inmitten eines Gebäudes, dessen Wachschutz, auch ohne dass Nathan darüber informiert worden war, eindeutig von Company-Personal verstärkt worden war.

Hier in seinem Büro befand er sich scheinbar alleine, doch das kleine Licht über der Tür, und das andere neben dem Fenster erzählten eine andere Geschichte.

Wohin er ging, folgten ihm Kameralinsen. Und wenn er den Raum verließ, begleitete ihn das Personal bis vor die Tür, bis zu seinem Wagen, in dem der Chauffeur nur auf Anweisungen wartete. Auf die Anweisung ihn dorthin zu fahren, wo er wieder nicht alleine sein konnte, wo er sich höchstens der Illusion von Einsamkeit hingeben durfte.

Nathan schloss die Augen. Es ging so nicht weiter, und er wusste es. Welchen Grund auch immer sie hatten, sie konnten ihn nicht länger einsperren, nicht in diesem seidenen Gefängnis behalten. Nicht ohne, dass er früher oder später seinen Verstand verlor.

Er hatte es schon lange gewusst, und mit eben diesem Wissen dafür gesorgt, dass er Vorsorge traf.

Nathan stand auf, hielt sich für einen Moment an seinem Schreibtisch fest. Nur für den kleinen Moment, in dem die Welt sich um ihn drehte. Ein Fluch lag Nathan auf den Lippen, doch er verschluckte diesen.

Es wäre unfair, dem Alkohol die Schuld zu geben. Ohne seinen Scotch hätte er nicht so lange durchgehalten. Er testete ein paar vorsichtige Schritte in den Nebenraum, bevor sich sein Blick wieder normalisierte.

Und dann drehte er sich um, schloss die Tür hinter sich, zwinkerte in Richtung der Kamera und fischte den kleinen Schlüssel aus seinem Jackett, den er sich schon vor einer Weile hatte nachmachen lassen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er das Fenster geöffnet hatte. Noch schneller ging es, sich mit einem Bein auf dem Rahmen abzustützen, mit dem anderen Fuß abzustoßen, und in den Himmel zu schießen, hinaus in die kalte Nachtluft.

Er konnte es noch. Lange war es her gewesen, doch Nathan flog wieder.

Unter ihm schimmerten die Lichter New Yorks. Über ihm hingen graue Wolken. Für einen Moment fühlte Nathan sich versucht, diese zu durchstoßen, hinauf zu streben in den freien Raum unter den Sternen, dorthin wo ihn niemand sehen konnte, wo er nicht mehr als eine Irritation für vereinzelten Flugzeugradar war.

Doch er tat es nicht.

Er hatte sich das Recht verscherzt auf eine Freiheit wie diese. Nathan wusste, ebenso wie Angela es wusste, Bennet oder Matt, dass er wieder zurück musste, dass seine Zeit noch nicht abgelaufen, dass er noch nicht befreit werden konnte.

Also flog er über die zahllosen Gebäude, die Hochhäuser, die Parks, ein dunkler Schatten nur, unsichtbar für jeden Menschen, zu hoch um gesehen zu werden, zu niedrig, um nicht mit jedem Atemzug die Verbindung zu der Welt unter sich zu fühlen.

Und dann spürte er es, spürte den Sog, der ihn unvermeidlich in die Tiefe saugte.

Eine Anziehungskraft, die einen Namen schrie. ‚Peter'.

Ebenso wie früher, wenn er gefühlt hatte, dass Peter ihn gebraucht hatte, wenn er wusste, ohne zu wissen, dass er alles stehen und liegen lassen musste, um dem Bruder zu Hilfe zu kommen.

Nur dass der stumme Ruf nicht von Peter ausging.

Zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung wusste Nathan auch dies.

Er kannte die Augen Peters, die neuen Augen, seine Selbstständigkeit, seine Härte, seine Distanz.

Es war jemand anderes, der ihn rief.

Für einen Moment tauchte Claires Bild in seinem Inneren auf, doch es verschwand, je tiefer er sank.

Nathan flog vorsichtig. Es wäre dumm zu riskieren, ausgerechnet jetzt erwischt zu werden. Und dabei wäre die zufällige Sichtung eines Passanten noch nicht einmal das Schlimmste. Nathan war sich sicher, dass die Company bereits all ihre Fühler nach ihm ausstreckte. Angela würde keine Zeit verlieren, dessen war er sich sicher.

Und dann sah er ihn, und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde stellte seine Welt sich auf den Kopf. Genau für den Moment, in dem er Peter dort unten sah. Peter, der dabei war zu flüchten, der aus einer dunklen Straße in eine weitere düstere Sackgasse auswich, verfolgt von zwei bulligen Kerlen.

Nathan blinzelte, und verwünschte zum ersten Mal seit langem den Alkohol, der seine Sinne vernebelte. Es konnte nicht wirklich Peter sein. Warum sollte er…?

Nathan beschloss, dass das wie oder warum keine Rolle spielte. Er beschloss, dass jetzt der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, um einzugreifen.

Und er griff ein.

Trotz seiner Trunkenheit erinnerte er sich noch zu gut an die Tricks und Kniffe aus seiner Navy-Zeit. Gepaart mit der Möglichkeit aus der Luft anzugreifen, blieben die beiden Männer keine Herausforderung für ihn.

Und doch fuhr er zusammen, als sich ein Schuss löste, nachdem er den zweiten zu Boden geworfen hatte. Er sah die Waffe, kickte sie beiseite und wirbelte gerade noch rechtzeitig herum, um dem Messer auszuweichen, dass der andere in seine Richtung warf.

„Mistkerle", brummte er, und näherte sich dann etwas unsicher dem jungen Mann, der vor ihm auf der Straße kauerte.

Dieser zuckte zusammen, als Nathan ihn an der Schulter berührte, stieß einen leisen Schmerzenslaut aus, der Nathan im Innersten berührte.

Er sah sich um zu den beiden Männern, die kurz davor standen, sich wieder aufzurappeln, griff entschlossen nach dem Mann, hob ihn an und stieg in die Luft.

Der Fremde wimmerte in seinen Armen, doch Nathan hielt ihn nur fester, besorgt, dass er stürzen konnte, dass er versuchte in Panik oder Schmerz, sich aus dem Griff zu befreien, und tief genug stürzte, dass auch Nathan ihn nicht rechtzeitig wieder fangen konnte.

„Sch… Peter", flüsterte Nathan über das Brausen des Windes in das Ohr des Fremden hinein. „Es wird alles gut."

Und erst in diesem Moment spürte er die warme Flüssigkeit, die über seine Hand sickerte, sein Jackett durchnässte.

Er fühlte den Mann seufzen, und dann wusste er, wohin er gehen, wohin er fliegen musste.

*

„Er heißt Jess Mariano", sagte der Doktor zu ihm. „Sie haben ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig gebracht. Der Schuss saß verdammt nahe am Herzen."

Nathan nickte.

„Und sie haben ihn in einer Seitenstraße entdeckt?"

Der Arzt sah in neugierig an. „Nehmen Sie es mir nicht übel, Senator, aber man sieht es nicht häufig, dass ein Politiker sich in dieser Gegend aufhält. Und dann auch noch ohne Begleitschutz. Ich bin sicher, dass die Polizei Sie noch gesondert verhören will."

„Dafür ist bereits gesorgt", nickte Nathan und blinzelte seitwärts zu seiner Mutter, die ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte.

Und doch fühlte er sich zum ersten Mal seit langem nicht mehr so ausgeliefert, so verwirrt, wie er es gewohnt war.

Es existieren noch mehr verrückte Dinge, als die, mit denen er zu kämpfen hatte.

Es existierten ganze Welten voller Geheimnisse. Und es existierten Menschen, zu denen er eine Verbindung besaß.

Vielleicht waren es nicht die Menschen, die ihm bislang alles bedeutet hatten. Vielleicht waren es Fremde, die aus einer Laune des Zufalls heraus schmerzhaft vertraute Züge trugen.

Vielleicht waren es Menschen wie Jess Mariano, der, als er die Augen geöffnet und seinen Blick in den Nathans getaucht hatte, die Wehmut in Nathan wachrief, die Peter längst vergessen hatte.

13


End file.
